deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
North Korean Special Operation Force
The North Korean Special Operation Force (NKSOF), officially the Korean People's Army Special Operation Force, is a North Korean special operations consists of specially equipped and trained elite military units trained to perform military, political, or psychological operations for North Korea. The official date for the creation of the NKSOF is not known, but they were first active in 1968 when a group of North Korean commandos landed on South Korean beaches, only to retreat back to North Korea after a series of battles. Their main purpose is to breach enemy lines and attack them from behind and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. Battle vs. GROM (by Goddess of Despair) GROM NKSOF 4 GROM soldiers are hidden outside of a small building. Their sniper keeps the Korean sniper in his crosshairs. “One’s coming close” said the GROM leader “ready the claymore.” The new member of the team clutches the detonator, awaiting the order. “Now.” Whispers the GROM leader. Suddenly the claymore explodes, riddling the North Korean with shrapnel. The North Korean sniper aims at the GROM leader, but before he could fire a bullet the GROM sniper blew open his head with the Barret. “I’ll take point.” says the GROM leader as they move towards the Korean building. Suddenly, the GROM leader’s leg gets blasted off. Before the other GROM members could react, a North Korean fires a burst of gunfire from a window, killing the GROM leader. The GROM sniper fired a round from his Barret, missing the Korean who disappeared from the window. The other two GROM rush to the door of the Korean building. A Five-seven in his left hand, a GROM soldier slowly turns the door open. Waiting behind the door, a North Korean armed with a Makarov pistol. The GROM soldier fired his Five-seven rapidly, putting 8 bullets into the North Korean’s chest. Suddenly the lead GROM soldier gets riddled with bullets from a North Korean’s AKM. Another GROM soldier burst into the room as the North Korean took cover behind some furniture. The GROM soldier shot several rounds into the cover, one hitting the North Korean in the back of his head. Expert's Opinion GROM took this fight thanks to their sniper rifle and explosive doing more damage and their greater training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Deathblade 100) NKSOF: Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz operatives are moving through jungle terrain of the Korean Peninsula. One Spetsnaz operative detaches from the group and sets up his Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, the Russian sees a North Korean sniper team on the roof of a facility. The Spetsnaz sniper fires, hitting the spotter in the neck. The North Korean sniper changes his position and fires his Romanian PSL at the Russian, hitting him in the eye. The sniper grabs his dead spotter's Type 68 AKM and proceeds to go down a ladder into the facility. The Spetsnaz team moves closer to the facility before one of them steps on a PMD box mine, severing his leg at the knee. The NKSOF soldiers in the facility open fire with their AKM assault rifles, killing one of the Russians. A Spetsnaz soldiers fires his AK-74 assault rifle and cuts down one of the North Korean special forces. The maimed Spetsnaz soldier bleeds out from his wound. The last two Spetsnaz soldiers enter the facility. The Spetsnaz leader runs up to a doorway and throws an RGD-5 grenade into the room, killing one of the North Koreans. One of the Spetsnaz enters the room and shoots the North Korean sniper with his AK-74. A shot from an Type 68 Tokarev pistol killed the Spetsnaz operative. The last Spetsnaz soldier fires at the last of the North Korean special forces. The Russian runs out of ammunition for his AK-74. The North Korean kicks the gun from the Russian's hands and kicks him over the face, The Russian elbows the North Korean in the ribs before pinning him to the wall in a choke hold. The Spetsnaz leader throws the North Korean special forces leader onto the ground and fire a shot from his Makarov Pistol into the North Korean's head. The Spetsnaz leader raises his Makarov and yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Spetsnaz won due to combat experience, firearms and hand-to-hand combat. While the North Korean SOF had a tremendous advantage on their home peninsula, their more outdated weapons and lack of fighting experience cost them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Special Air Service (by ILoveBattles) NKSOF: SAS: It is 2 am and rainy on a cargo vessel in the Pacific Ocean. 5 SAS soldiers climb in on a boat. The 5 NKSOF soldiers are heading back to North Korea to deliver some cargo back. The SAS leader signals for his squad to fan out. The Korean sniper sees one soldier walking towards the deck of the ship. He takes a shot, but misses. Luckily, the SAS soldier is scared shitless and slips in the rain. He falls on his back and the sniper recovers, shooting him in the chest with the PSL. The SAS squad hears the shot, and see their friend dead. The rest of the NKSOF also hear it and load up their weapons. One Korean busts out the control room door and unloads his entire magazine, hitting no one. Another SAS soldier quickly ends him with 3 shots from his G36c rifle. The SAS leader signals for one of his soldiers to fall back and get in sniping position. He goes to the lookout tower on the far end of the ship, which is unoccupied. He sets up shop and sees the Korean sniper in bay window. He takes the shot, killing him with the AW50. After being compromised, the sniper returns to his team.The Koreans retreat into the bay and spread out through the deck. The SAS follows quickly behind, but one Korean is ready and shoots down an SAS soldier with his AKM. The SAS decides it’s best for them to split up, so the leader goes down the stairs in the hall, and the other two head to the cargo loading area. One NKSOF soldier pulls out his Type 68 Tokarev and shoots one of the SAS in the head. The other SAS waits around the corner with his Ka-Bar knife, and when the Korean turned the corner, he stabs him in the shoulder, then the throat and lets his body sit in the corner. The SAS leader travels and plants a claymore behind him, just in case, on the bottom of some stairs. He walks a catwalk and sees a Korean soldier on the other side. He shoots at him with his G36c, but misses all 4 times. The Korean charges with the Applegate knife, But the SAS is able to fight off his arm and throw him off the catwalk. He looks down and shoots him twice with his G36c. The NKSOF leader meets with the other SAS soldier and slams him into a wall. The SAS tries to recover, but the NKSOF shoots him twice with the AKM and kills him. The NKSOF leader tries to find the SAS leader and sees the claymore he planted. He gets an idea and uses his boot to set it off. The SAS leader hears the explosion and goes to check it out. He turns the corner to be greeted with two missed shots from the AKM. He pulls out his last mag for his G36c, but fumbles the reload and drops his mag off the catwalk. He curses to himself and looks for another weapon. The Korean turns the corner, only to be staring down the barrel of a P226 pistol. The SAS leader shoots him, and he falls dead. The SAS soldier taps into his earpiece and calls for evacuation from the ship as he goes over to the control room and turns the ship to autopilot to Antarctica. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. DW Rematch vs. US Army Rangers (by Deathblade 100) The Korean Peninsula, 20xx NKSOF: USAR: The creaking of rusted hinges fills the air as a lone US Ranger looks up at his captor, face bloodied. In the background, he could see the bodies of the last of his unit members and the leader of the North Korean unit that was holding this damned facility. The sound of a pistol hammer cocking brought his attention back to the North Korean officer standing in front of him; the Ranger's gaze drifting to the muzzle of the North Korean's Type 68 Tokarev. "너는 아직 죽지 않았기 때문에 운이 좋았다고 생각해야한다. (You should consider yourself lucky you aren't dead yet)" the North Korean snarled. Outside the facility Four US Rangers head towards the old facility; every once in a while, stopping to listen for any movement. The commander of the unit turned to the rest of his unit and gestured for his sniper to keep watch while the rest of the unit moved into the facility. As the sniper set up his M24, a glint of light caught his eye. Zeroing his rifle, he spots a North Korean PSL scanning the perimetre. The Ranger pulled the trigger of his M24 sending a single 7.62mm NATO round towards the North Korean. The round narrowly misses the North Korean sniper, hitting the North Korean's spotter in the chest. As the Ranger hastily rechambers his rifle, a shot from the PSL hits the tree next to the Ranger forcing him to move for cover. The rest of the Rangers move into the facility until one treads on a PMD box mine; the blast blowing his leg off. Two North Koreans rush out of the facility firing their Type 88-2 Assault Rifles; one fitted with its 100 round helical magazine. The Rangers return fire with their SCARs; scoring a hit on one of the two North Koreans. As one of the Rangers continues to lay down fire, the other attempts to rescue his wounded colleague. As he reaches the wounded Ranger, the PSL fires twice killing both Rangers. The North Korean sniper sets the crosshairs on the third Ranger currently engaging his ally before the Ranger sniper fires; scoring a hit on the North Korean's head. The North Korean on the outside of the facility, fire several shots from his Type 88-2 before withdrawing. The two Rangers on the outside enter the facility in pursuit. The US Sniper draws his M9 and begins to set up a Claymore. A North Korean exits a corridor, firing his Type 88-2. A Ranger rolls to the side as the US sniper detonates the Claymore, tearing the North Korean to pieces. As the two Rangers enter the lower levels, the whisp of a bullet fills the air and the US sniper slumps to the ground; blood on the opposite wall. The second Ranger fires his SCAR and fires at the North Korean commander. Heading further down the stairs, the Ranger finds his objective; the missing Ranger commander, tied to a chair. As he unties him, the North Korean commander picks up a Type 88-2 and opens fire, injuring the second Ranger with two shots in the abdomen. The released Ranger grabs his colleague's SCAR and return fire. The North Korean drops his Type 88-2 and rushes the Ranger, kicking at the Ranger's head. The Ranger ducks and, slamming the butt of the SCAR into the NKSOF leader's head, flings him to the ground. The dazed NKSOF fighter looks, bleary eyed, at the Ranger's face before sluggishly trying to sweep the Ranger's legs from under him. Stepping back out of range, the Ranger aims and quips "I've already said this once, and I'll say it again. You mess with the best. You die like the rest." before firing. The Ranger lowers the SCAR and yells "Rangers lead the way!", before noticing his colleague cough blood and lie ominously still. Walking over to the dead Ranger, the Ranger leader collects his dog tags, and sadly says "Sorry man." before picking heading over to find a radio for assistance. Expert's Opinion Well, this rematch of Deadliest Warrior ended the same way the show did. Despite a change in weapons (mostly) and a lack of American bias, the NKSOF still lost. This is mostly because of the fact the NKSOF have less experience on terrain outside of the Korean Peninsula and, despite technological advancements, are still utilising Cold War weaponry from the 1970s, which the Rangers easily countered. Despite the better Assault Rifle and Sniper, the NKSOF still chalked up their fourth defeat in a row. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Human Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors